Not Sailor Scouts GIRL SCOUTS!
by MarsFireSoul2500
Summary: The Senshi trapped in the English dub for a while. Here's one of their adventures while there.


Still Trapped In the English Dub!  
Not Sailor Scouts... GIRL SCOUTS!

The alarm clicked on and began beeping redundantly. Amara reluctantly opened her eyes and glanced over at the alarm clock.  
Amara: 11:47...  
She grumbled and turned over to find that Michelle was no longer in bed beside her.  
Amara: What the hell... Michelle's never up this early...  
She Shucked the blanket and shut the alarm off, then headed toward the bathroom. Amara opened the door and the first thing she saw was Mina.  
Amara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!  
Mina: LIKE, AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!  
Amara: AAAAAAAAAAHH!  
Mina: Like, don't you know how to like, knock!   
Amara: Wudda ya mean! This is my bathroom!  
Mina: None the less, you should have like, knocked!   
Mina finished buttoning up her green vest.  
Amara: Why are you wearing that?  
Amara asked as she stared at Mina disgustidly  
Mina: It's my uniform. I totally haff to like, wear it.  
She fixated her green berret onto her hair.  
Amara: Uniform for what?  
Mina: If you must know, Raye, Trista, Serena, Michelle, and I have joined the Girl Scouts! Isn't that like, sooo uber corny!  
Amara: ...Okay, well, where's Michelle at?   
Mina: Umm like, she ran out to get some make up and pick up Serena and Raye.  
Amara laughed really loud. Just as Mina was about to slap Amara, Raye and Michelle burst in through the bedroom door laughing. Raye gasped.   
Raye: Amara! Err... Me and Michelle didn't have an orgy, I swear!  
Mina slapped Raye and Amara laughed. Raye shit on the floor.  
Michelle: How many times do we have to tell you NOT to shit on the floor!   
Mina slapped Michelle's ass.  
Amara: Someone's got a slapping problem...  
Mina: Like, got the make up, sistah?  
Michelle dug in her bra and pulled out some cosmetics.  
Amara pulled Michelle close and they frenched.  
Amara: EKK! HAVE YOU BEEN GIVING DARIEN HEAD!   
Before Michelle could deny, Serena busted in.  
Serena: NO! BUT I HAVE!  
Michelle frowned.   
Michelle: You think my breath tastes like testicles...  
Then Raye frenched Michelle.  
Raye: It tastes wike stwabewwies!  
Mina finished applying her make up and turned to the other girls and Amara.  
Mina: Ready, fellow girl scouts?  
Michelle, Raye, Mina, Serena: YAY!  
Everyone cheered, except Amara, who just farted and laughed.  
Michelle: Let's go sell some cookies!  
Raye: "Oh... We're selling COOKIES!   
Serena: Uhh yea, Raye. What did you think?  
Raye: I thought we were selling our BODIES!  
Everyone rolled their eyes and Amara burped. Suddenly, the doorbell started to ring a million times a second. Michelle, Raye, Serena, and Mina all ran to the door, pushing through eachother.  
Amara: STAMPEDE!  
Amara chuckled. They all fell when they reached the door.  
All: OOF!  
Amara stepped over them and opened the door.  
Amara: Yo, Trista! Sup sistah?  
Trista: TRISTA POWER!  
She transformed into her girl scout uniform in front of everyone.  
Amara: Woah, babe... You've got beautiful boobies!  
Trista giggled and blushed, then smashed her time key on Amara's head. Amara died.  
Michelle: I'm the girl lezbian!  
she shouted from under Serena. Trista pulled out her car keys and pointed them at her new green convertible. The four girls got up and danced to the car and got in. Trista followed. She started the car and they drove off.   
Trista: Keep an eye out for a good place to set up our stand, you sexy mami's.  
Trista put the top up since the four girls almost fell out of the car on many occasions during their hunt for a spot.  
They clinged to the windows, keeping their eyes peeled.  
Serena: THERE! Over on O.B.T. where all the hookers hang out!  
she screamed with her horrible voice. Trista stopped the car and everyone got out.  
Serena: RIGHT HERRRRRRRRRRRRE!  
she said, pointing to the entrance of a dark, dirty alley. The girls all agreed on the spot and set up their cookie stand with cans and bricks they found in the nearby dumpster. And topped it all off with a nice sign that read: "NO COOKIES FOR YOU IF YOU DON'T PAY $100 A BOX!".   
Mina: Don't you think we're a bit overpriced?  
All: NAH!  
they all screamed, then laughed. All of a sudden, a strange rattling sound came from the garbage can. The girls moved closer to see what it was. Just then, Rini popped out and screamed.  
Rini: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!  
The girls fell backward. Serena jumped up,  
Serena: Rini, what are you doing in there? Shouldnt you be trying to steal Darien away from me?  
Rini grabbed a banana peel off her head and threw it at Raye.  
Rini: He told me to go look for tonight's dinner. So I am.  
Serena: Oh... okay. Have fun!  
Suddenly, two hands extended from the darkness of the alley and grabbed Mina and pulled her in. Trista looked around.  
Trista: Hay! No one's buyin' our cookies!   
Serena began crying. Michelle flipped up her skirt and started playing with herself on the street corner.  
Raye: I have an... Idea!  
A car approached. Raye ran out into the middle of the street screaming,   
Raye: WUSSY PUSSY!   
The car screeched to a stop just inches away from Raye. She walked up to it, hit the car, and fell on the ground. Darien jumped out of the car.  
Darien: Oh my god... OH MY GOD!  
He pulled out his gun and shot Raye in the ass.  
:BANG BANG BANG:  
Darien: She almost wrecked my new car! Stupid whore...  
Serena saw Darien and ran over.  
Serena: DAAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEN!  
Darien got scared cuz he thought a boy was running at him (and he doesnt want to get involved with anymore little boys because he was accused of satitory rape many times before) so he lifted the gun and shot.   
:BANG BANG BANG:  
Serena died. Michelle and Trista laughed.  
Michelle: So, Darien, what brings you herre?  
Darien: Well, I just came to see if Rini was getting dinner like I told her to.  
Rini popped out of the garbage can again.  
Rini: Yea, I got it.   
Everyone laughed. Just then, the remains of Mina's body was tossed out of the dark alley and landed in front of them. Darien, Rini, Trista, and Michelle laughed harder. Then Lita drove by and shot them all.  
Lita: I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! MY VAGINA IS POSSESSED AND IT'S TELLING ME TO KILL EVERYONE!  
Then her car crashed cuz she wasnt watching where she was going.

THE END

Serena: Ooh, look, my name is "Serena" in this episode!  
Trista: What an awful name.  
Serena: Hey, it's better than "Trista!" HAHAHA! What kinda name is THAT!  
Raye: Well, the dubbers were smart to keep my name. Otherwise, I'd have had to beat the shit otta dem!  
Michelle: I just love cookies! They're so yummy!  
Mina: Michelle, sometimes I think you're about as airheaded as Serena.  
Michelle: Hehe!  
Serena: Airheaded! Sailor Moon says!


End file.
